Back with the others/Back in the factory/Building a boat to freedom
This is how the scene for Back with the others/Back in the factory/Building a boat to freedom goes in Thomas, Twilight, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy's Big Picture show. strains against bonds that tie her back. She and Jimmy have been forced to drag the Kankers' wagon along, acting like horses for the Kankers. Jimmy falters and falls. Sarah: "You've gotta get up, Jimmy!" Jimmy: "I'm not gonna make it, Sarah!" Lee: "Quit your squawkin and keep it movin!" picks up Sarah and turns her forward again. Marie: "Yeah, you heard her. We got boyfriends to save." growls, but then gets an idea. She smiles to herself sinisterly before turning around, a more sincere smile on her face. Sarah: "Gee, Lee, I love your toenail polish!" Lee: "I said move–" realizes what Sarah said. "Isn't that adorable? The kid wants to be just like us! Aww." May: "Who doesn't?" Marie: "She's kinda homely, if you ask me." Lee: "Nobody's askin, Marie!" turns to Sarah with a bucket of paint. "Here, kid. Knock yourself out." Sarah: "Golly gee whilikers, thanks Lee!" grabs the paint and proceeds to slam it down onto Lee's hand. Lee screams in pain. Lee: "YEEOOWWCHHH!!!" brings the bucket up into Lee's chin. Lee goes flying backwards. Lee: "We got chisled, girls!" Sarah: Jimmy's chains "Move it Jimmy!" Marie: "I got em Lee!" May: "Wait Marie–" dives at them. This knocks them forward and provides the wagon with momentum. Unfortunately, it also knocks May off balance so that she can't aim her slingshot. May tumbles off, and the wagon sails forwards towards Lee. Sarah: "Jimmy!" grabs Jimmy's legs and manages to pull him free. The wagon continues forward, Marie still on it, and hits Lee. They slam into a tree and stay there, pinned. Lee: "Why you little brats! Teach em a lesson, May!" begins to chase them in circles. May: "You bet, Lee!" Jimmy: "Ow, ah!" May: to grab them "I gotcha! I gotcha! I gotcha. I gotcha!" Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Woodwonder familiar pair of legs tramples down the sidewalk. They run down the street. Suddenly, a rope with a melon tied to its end goes flying. It crashes down on the sidewalk, and the rope goes slack, carving a straight line down the street. The rope tightens and the melon begins to move, coming forward until it hits a mailbox. There, it stops and holds steady, while our hero climbs it. He clambers onto the mailbox and looks in at the mail. Seeing no sign of trouble, he shuts the door. Captain Melonhead: "No sign of those fiends here, Splinter!" Melonhead zooms off again. Spying the candy store, he decides to check the gumball machine. Captain Melonhead: "No Eds here!" Splinter the Wonderwood: Captain Melonhead: "Whaddya mean we ain't gettin' anywhere?" Splinter the Wonderwood: Captain Melonhead: "We're takin the what?" pulls him forward. Captain Melonhead: "A bus?" Splinter the Wonderwood: Captain Melonhead: "My melon rind senses trouble, chum!" despondent "I've never taken a bus before." Splinter the Wonderwood: Captain Melonhead: "Huh? Nothing to it?" Splinter the Wonderwood: Captain Melonhead: "Boy, Plank, you sure turn into a fireball when you're wearing a mask! Okay then. If it means we bring down those three maniacs, we're takin a bus to justice!" at the factory door to the factory creaks open. Kevin sticks his head in. Seeing nobody, he wheels his bike in. Nazz follows, shutting the door behind her. The factory is littered with the snakes. Nazz: "Dude! What's with all these stupid snake things?" Kevin: "Shup!" Kevin: Hmm. at the floor Hey, look at that. to some tread marks Tread tracks! Nazz: hey, that Mucker guy has treads. Kevin: He must be with them. Nazz: Hey, look at those tracks. to hoofprints Kevin: These look like hoofprints. Nazz: Hoofprints? Why would there be hoofprints? Kevin: Not sure. but look at those tracks. to three tire tracks These look like plane tracks! Nazz: Whoa! Look at those tracks! to giant footprints, which are Ralph's Kevin: Whoa, those are big footprints! Nazz: Hey, I found some more tracks! But not made by any of those engines or some person. Some small animals. Kevin: the floor we see different footprints belonging to a dog, skunk, rabbit, gecko, mongoose, panda, hedgehog, and spider monkey Nazz: Looks like they were made by a dog, a monkey, Kevin: This is getting really wired. Nazz: to the office "Kevin, look!" Kevin: "You are so on fire today, Nazz." emphasize this, he punches Nazz in the shoulder and heads up the stairs. Kevin kicks open the door and it crumbles to dust. He looks for the Eds. Kevin: "Hmm..." Nazz: "Kev?" Kevin: "They were here, I can feel it." opens a drawer and finds a bunch of chattering teeth. Nazz: scared "Get it, Kevin!" toy rat is running in circles. Kevin: her aside and examining the rat "What is this, a joke?" who has fallen into the file cabinet, rubs her head. At that moment, a drawer behind her slides open, bashing her on the head again. Nazz slams it shut, and a label reading "Dusty Dusty Dusty" peels off. Kevin: the rat "Those three two-timing twerps are really getting to me, man." Nazz: him the label "Hey Kev, check this out!" Kevin: "Dusty dusty dusty? I don't get it." Nazz: "Sounds like something Double D would say. Don'tcha think?" closer "Don't ya?" the floor beneath her crumbles, and she falls. Nazz hits a switch for a machine, and it turns on. The factory awakens, grumbling into life. The lights come on and a bell rings. The machinery begins moving for perhaps the first time in 15 years. Nazz: "Ow! Oh!" Kevin: "Nazz!" Nazz: "Kevin!" Kevin: Nazz "You okay?" Nazz: "What was up with that?" thump comes and they turn to the source. Another machine is turning on. Coincidentally, this happens to have a large paddlewheel contraption. Even more coincidentally, Kevin's bike is parked against it. The bike begins to be raised by the wheel. Kevin: "Not my bike!" Nazz: "I'll get it!" to grab it "I think I can reach it, Kev." shirt snags on the wheel, and she gets lifted up. Kevin: "Hang on!" Nazz: to the lever "I fell on that thing! Over there!" rushes over and begins to strain against it. Nazz: "Dude! What's taking you?" turns around. Seeing his bike about to topple, he panics. Kevin: "Gah! I'm coming, babe!" bike falls into the machine, but Kevin grabs it. Nazz sees this. Nazz: "Hey! What are you doing?" falls into the machine. "Kevin!" slams into Kevin, and both of them fall into the funnel, followed by the bike. our heroes engines are constructing a giant rafe from trees that the logging locos have cut down works on their boat while Eddy relaxes in the shade. Suddenly, Ed grabs him. Ed: "Eddy!" him the boat "It's a duck! See?" Eddy: angry "I thought you were making a boat!" Edd: "And a boat it'' is'', Eddy." it "It mimics the common mallard in order to offer minimal disruption to the local fauna." Eddy: excited "It's got a sauna?" Fluttershy: No Eddy, he just means the boat will blend in with the forest. Mucker: You can build you a little duck boat. Steamy: While we'll construct this raft. Thomas: Yeah. Percy: Maybe. Toby: Well, that's alright. Ed: his head into Edd's face "Saunas make me sweat! More." tries to get loose. He does, but in the process loses his hat. Dusty Crophopper: Gasp! Mako: drops at Double-D's head Rarity: Whoa-ho-ho!! Fluttershy: gasp! Oh my! Vinnie Terrio: WHOA!!! Bash: Oh me! Dash: Oh my! Ferdinand: That's right. Sunil Nevla; AAAAAAAHHH!!!! Pinkie Pie: gasp Wreck-it Ralph: No way! Zoe Trent: Oh my eyes! her eyes Eddy: "My eyes! They're burning!" Vanellope: laugh Oh my, Double-D. Did you get attacked by a jackhammer? laughs Edd: "You stop that!" Hugs: All these years, I've always wondered what you had under that hat. Edd: Oh, give it a rest Hugs! Steamy: How the dad-gum hay did that happen to yer' head? Edd: I'll explain some other time. Ed: "Does it hurt, Double D?" Zoe Trent: Oh my eyes! her face with her beret Edd: "Oh shush!" grabs his hat back and cleans it. "Can we please get down to the business at hand?" his hat on Zoe Trent: one eye out from her beret Is okay to look now? Rarity: Yeah, it's fine now. Zecora: Maybe I fix that condition on your head for you, with a healing brew. Edd: Sounds good, Zecora. Puffy: The raft's complete! Edd: "Thank you. Ed, drumroll, please?" Eddy: "For what?" chuckles, pulls up his shirt, and begins to drum on his belly. Edd: "By the authority vested in me, sanctioned by want, I hereby christen this seaworthy vessel, the esteemed, um–" the writing on the side "S. S. Mutant Almost A Chicken Duck?" Vanellope: What idiot named it that? chuckles. Eddy: "Surprised you didn't run out of paint." Edd: "Stand clear, gentlemen!" swings the bottle forward. Unfortunately, it runs out of momentum just short of the side and hangs there, swinging. Eddy laughs. Thomas: I guess, you run out of space. Vanellope: snickers Good one, D! You really launched it there! Eddy: "Hey muscles! Can we go now? My bro'll make us eat a barnacle if we show up while he's watching Matlock." Edd: "Really?" Ed: excited "He's gonna feed us, Eddy?" Eddy: "Heck yeah! He was the royal cook for the king of Englishland." Edd: "You mean England, Eddy." Ed: "Alley-oop!" pulls the boat into the water. "Aah!" Steam Mech: the raft All aboard the freedom raft! hops on Sharky: Ok motor boy, do your thing! Mako: Aye-aye! Captain! pushing the raft Away we go! making boat sounds Eddy: "And away we go! It ain't nothin but smooth sailin straight to big bro's place, boys!" Zoe Trent: I certainly hope so. I'm getting tired of all these mishaps we ran into. in the sunflower feild runs through the field of sunflowers, looking for their captives. May: "Where'd they go?" Lee: "You see em May?" runs into May. Marie: "Watch your back!" runs into Lee. Lee: Marie away "Get off me!" May: up "I coulda sworn they went this-a-way!" Marie: "You'd lose your head if it weren't nailed down." May: "My head ain't nailed!" them, Sarah and Jimmy cower, clinging to the leaves of a sunflower. Marie: "It's made of wood, ain't it?" May: "No it's not." Marie: "Yes it is." May: "No it's not!" ladybug crawls onto Jimmy. Marie: "Pinocchio head." opens his mouth to scream. May: whining "Lee, Marie swore!" clamps her hand over Jimmy's mouth. Lee: them "Why don't you two quit thinkin about yourselves–" them together "–and think about our boyfriends!" slump to the ground. Sarah looks at the ladybug. "They need us more than ever, girls." reaches out and thwacks the ladybug with her finger. The bug flies off and hits a sunflower. Lee looks up, alert, and runs in its direction. Lee: her sisters "Move it!" and Marie shake off their daze and run after their sister. Sarah and Jimmy slide down from the sunflower. Sarah: "I think they're gone, Jimmy." to go in the other direction "Ssh! Let's get the heck outta here." crawl through the field. Suddenly, a loud snorting catches their attention. Jimmy: "Forest imps!" lifts a leaf out of the way and sees Wilfred. Sarah: "Ew, it's a pig!" Jimmy: "That's Rolf's piggie, Sarah!" it "Hello, Wilfred!" Sarah: "Don't touch it! Enough with the pig, let's just go." noses at Jimmy. Jimmy: "He must smell the sweet aroma of my no-time nibble." the caramel apple "See? My candied apple, Sarah." Lee: offscreen "Why's this place look familiar?" Marie: "That's 'cause we're just walking around in a circle." grabs the apple from Jimmy and dangles it in front of the pig. They clamber on and ride out of the sunflower patch. May: "But that would mean we're lost!" Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes